Knochenwald: Weggefährten
Als Bianca wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, lag sie auf einer glatten, kalten Parkbank. Um sie herum standen Hexe, die von Davox im Arm gehalten wurde, und derjenige der beiden Unbekannten, für den sie keinen inbrünstigen Todeswunsch hegte. Die Erdmännchenfresse war nirgendwo zu sehen. In den Gesichtern der Anwesenden lag Besorgnis, aber auch Erleichterung. „Geht es dir gut?“ fragte Hexe, zu deren unnatürlichen Altersfalten sich nun auch noch Sorgenfalten gesellt hatten. Ihre Stimme klang dabei aber noch genauso jung wie eh und je. Bianca suchte nach einer Antwort. Ihr war noch immer schwindlig. Und sie spürte ein seltsames Kratzen im Rachen und ein Gefühl, als hätte sie einen Frosch im Hals. Vielleicht eine nahende Erkältung. Aber es könnte schlimmer sein. „Mir geht’s soweit gut“, sagte sie laut. „Habe ich den Mistkerl umgebracht?“ Hexe schüttelte den Kopf. „Zum Glück nicht. Ich finde toll, wie du mich verteidigt hast, und ich kann diesen Gera auch nicht leiden, aber ich will auch nicht, dass meine beste Freundin zur Mörderin wird.“ Diese beste Freundin war sich da selbst nicht so sicher. „Wo ist er dann? Habt ihr ihn weggeschickt?“ Nun antwortete der zweite Unbekannte. „Nein. Ich habe ein ernstes Wort mit ihm geredet, ihm klargemacht, dass er sich wie der letzte Arsch aufgeführt hat, und ihm verdeutlicht, dass er sich besser von dir fernhalten soll. Verlassen hat er uns aber nicht, und auch wenn er nicht mein Freund ist – soviel kann ich dir versichern –, brauchen wir im Moment wohl jeden einzelnen Mann, wenn wir diesen Wahnsinn hier überstehen wollen. Deswegen haben wir ihn auch nicht weggeschickt. Er ist dort hinten“, sagte Jonathan und zeigte dabei auf einen Punkt, den Bianca von ihrer Position aus nicht richtig einsehen konnte. „Er ruft gerade den Fahrer an, der uns hierher gebracht hat. Außerdem passt er auf Arnold und Martin auf. Zwar hat mir… Davox versichert, dass von den beiden gerade keine Gefahr ausgeht, woher auch immer er das wissen will. Aber sicher ist sicher. Immerhin sind die zwei ja offensichtlich keine normalen Menschen mehr. Mein Name ist übrigens Dr. Jonathan How.“ Bianca antwortete nicht, sondern nickte nur schwach. Sie fand diesen Dr. How durchaus sympathisch, aber erstens war ihr noch immer schwindelig – von diesen seltsamen Halsschmerzen einmal abgesehen – und zweitens gab es wichtigere Dinge zu klären. „Du magst sie noch immer? Trotz ihrer Veränderung?“ fragte sie Davox unverblümt und meinte damit natürlich Hexe. Davox machte ein entschlossenes Gesicht und drückte Hexe fester an sich. „Ja. Das tue ich. Ich bin sicher kein Heiliger, aber so wankelmütig, dass ich jemanden wegen ein paar Falten und grauen Haaren verstoße, bin ich nicht. Außerdem…“ Er verzog den Mund zu einem traurigen Lächeln. „… hat wohl jemand in meinem Zustand keine Ansprüche an Äußerlichkeiten zu stellen.“ Hexe knuffte ihn in die Seite, sah aber gleichzeitig dankbar zu ihm auf. Bianca musste ihre Einschätzung zu diesem Typen revidieren. Sie hätte eigentlich erwartet, dass er sich angewidert von ihrer Freundin abwenden würde. Aber anscheinend steckte doch ein ganz brauchbares Herz in ihm. Selbst wenn dieses Herz unter seinem T-Shirt für jeden Interessierten einsehbar war. Jonathan runzelte bei Davox letzter Äußerung die Stirn. Zwar hatte der Weise des Gebeins seinen versehrten Arm durch einen Illusionszauber verborgen und seine fehlende linke Brustseite durch sein T-Shirt, aber das geschulte Auge des Wissenschaftlers spürte dennoch, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Dafür hatte es nicht den Hinweis auf Davox‘ Zustand gebraucht. Davox entging der prüfende Blick des Doktors nicht. „Ich glaube, ich muss Ihnen das Ein oder Andere erklären“, sagte er. Dann wandte er sich an Hexe und Bianca. „Kann ich euch beide kurz allein lassen? Der Doktor hat Antworten verdient. Außerdem will ich hören, ob Gera uns ein Taxi organisiert hat, und sehen, wie es Martin und…“ „… Arnold...“ half Jonathan mit dem Namen seines alten Freundes aus. „… und Arnold geht.“ „Klar. Kein Problem!“ gab Hexe zurück. „Ich kümmere mich schon um Bianca. Hätte ja selbst nichts dagegen, meinen Hintern wieder auf ein Sitzpolster zu pflanzen und möglichst viele Meilen zwischen mich und Devon zu bringen. Denn ich verwette meine beschissenen, grauen Strähnen darauf, dass er überlebt hat.“ Davox und Jonathan machten sich auf den Weg zu Gera. Als Jonathan sich dabei noch einmal kurz umdrehte, sah er erst wie seltsam die Bank, auf der Bianca lag, eigentlich aussah. Strahlend weiß und irgendwie – trocken. Sie erinnerte ihn an etwas. Aber er konnte den Finger nicht darauf legen. Plötzlich vibrierte Davox‘ Handy. Eine SMS. Kein Anruf. Davox nahm das Handy aus seiner Tasche. Der Akku war beinah leer. Zwanzig Anrufe in Abwesenheit. Zehn SMS. Er öffnete die Neuste. „Hier ist Jessica. Ich dachte, ich erwähne meinen Namen nochmal, falls du treuloser Schlappschwanz ihn schon vergessen hat. Ja, wir haben – oder besser HATTEN – eine offene Beziehung. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass man sich einen völligen Scheißdreck um seinen Partner kümmert. Ich bin durch meine Prüfung gerasselt, falls es dich interessiert und außerdem ist meine Mutter vor drei Tagen gestorben, während du wahrscheinlich lustig durch die Gegend vögelst und nicht mal die Zeit findest, an dein scheiß Handy zu gehen. Ich bin mir sicher, jetzt, wo ich mich wieder in dein löchriges Gedächtnis gedrängt habe, hast du einen ganzen Strauß voller Liebesschwüre und Entschuldigungen parat. Aber weißt du was? Steck sie dir sonst wohin! Wenn du künftig deine sexuellen Bedürfnisse befriedigen willst, würde ich vorschlagen, dass du deinen Schwanz in den Mixer steckst. Mich kannst du jedenfalls von der Liste streichen. Ach ja. Was deine Sachen betrifft: Wenn du willst, kann du dir die Asche bei mir abholen. Ansonsten entsorge ich sie aber auch gerne für dich. Das wird dann das Letzte sein, was ich für dich tue. Schönen Tag noch.“ Wow. Davox wusste nicht, was ihn härter traf. Dass Jessica ihn dermaßen beleidigte und seine Sachen zerstörte oder dass er in letzter Zeit kaum noch an sie gedacht und ihren Platz in seinem Herzen einfach nahtlos mit Hexe gefüllt hatte. Andererseits ließ ihn die SMS auch bemerkenswert kalt. Natürlich tat es weh, so etwas zu lesen, und er hatte durchaus ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er Jessica mit ihren Problemen alleingelassen hatte, aber nach all diesen kranken Ereignissen kam ihn diese Nachricht auch seltsam absurd und nebensächlich vor. Außerdem hatte er mit Hexe eine wirkliche – und auch weit weniger geisteskranke – neue Liebe gefunden. Zu guter Letzt – und das war das Beängstigende – fühlte er einfach nicht mehr wie ein Mensch. Er hatte durchaus noch ein Gefühlsleben, aber es war… fokussierter und irgendwie schmaler. Er hatte keine Ressourcen mehr für Unwichtiges frei. Und Jessica war jetzt unwichtig. „Was Wichtiges?“ fragte ihn Jonathan. „Nein“, antwortete Davox und steckte sein Smartphone wieder in die Tasche. Aber seine Gedanken konnte er nicht so leicht abstellen. Nicht etwa wegen Jessica. Dieses Kapitel war wirklich beendet. Aber wegen Hexe. Er liebte sie und sie liebte ihn, oder zumindest nahm er das an. Doch damit endeten die Probleme nicht. Damit begannen sie erst. Er war kein Mensch mehr, sondern mehr als nur ein halbes Ungeheuer, dessen Herz freilag, dem ein großes Stück von einem Arm fehlte und dem eine hartnäckige Stimme ständig erzählte, wie schön es wäre, ganz ohne Fleisch zu existieren. Und Hexe war inzwischen – zumindest biologisch betrachtet – ein ganzes Stück älter als er. Das mochte im Moment keine Rolle spielen. Aber in zehn Jahren? Oder in zwanzig? Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah Davox ein Skelett mit einem immer noch einigermaßen jungen Gesicht an der Seite einer bereits deutlich gealterten Frau. Immerhin würde das für Gesprächsstoff in der Nachbarschaft sorgen. Auf der anderen Seite machte es wohl wenig Sinn, so lange im Voraus zu planen. Wer sagte überhaupt, dass die Welt noch so lange existierte, dass sie beide diesen ganzen Wahnsinn überleben würden, oder dass Hexe ihn nicht schon nächste Woche abservierte. Warum sich also nicht den Luxus gönnen, das bisschen Glück im Hier und Jetzt zu genießen? Es gab nun weiß Gott genug Mist um sie herum. Und wo er gerade an Mist dachte, waren sie auch schon bei dem unsympathischsten Polizisten der gesamten Bundesrepublik angelangt, der gerade sein Telefon genervt auf den Boden knallte. Dass das Display dadurch einen ordentlichen Sprung bekam, schien ihn nicht zu stören. „Haben Sie den Fahrer erreicht?“ fragte Jonathan. Gera sah ihn an, als habe er gefragt, ob er gern Scheiße fraß. „Was glauben Sie denn?“ polterte er. „Natürlich hab ich diesen degenerierten Taxifahrer für Arme nicht erreicht. Sehe ich etwa so aus ,als würde ich mich gleich bequem in einen Sitz pflanzen und mir die Eier schaukeln? Oder sehe ich nicht vielmehr so aus, als würde ich weiter mit zwei wandelnden Leichen, einem langhaarigen Rocker, einem neunmalklugen Akademiker, einem fetten Giftzwerg und einer rothaarigen Zauber-Oma durch die verdammte Hölle stapfen müssen, noch dazu unter einer Sonne mit Lochfraß?“ Geras Gesicht lief einmal mehr kirschrot an, und er musste tief Luft holen, bevor er weitersprechen konnte. „Denn genau das ist der Fall. Und das alles nur, weil dieser inkompetente Idiot entweder pennt, sein Handy vor lauter Dummheit ins Klo geworfen hat oder weil er so blöd war, sich umbringen zu lassen. Vielleicht läuft er aber auch einfach nur als knochige Leiche durch die Weltgeschichte. Dann könnte er mich zumindest noch durch die Gegend tragen. Praktischerweise erreiche ich auch keinen anderen von den Pfeifen aus dem Revier oder auch nur sonst irgendeinen Idioten auf dieser zugeschissenen Katastrophe von einem Himmelskörper.“ „Beruhigen Sie sich!“ sagte Jonathan. „Beruhigen?“ fragte Gera hysterisch und schnappte hektisch nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. „BERUHIGEN!?“ Jetzt war es soweit, dachte Jonathan. Jetzt würde er vor Wut platzen. Dann aber beruhigte sich Christopher Gera tatsächlich. So unwahrscheinlich das auch war. Die rote Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht und er ließ sich resigniert auf den Boden sinken. „Wissen Sie, Jonathan,“ sagte er ungewohnt sanft, „vielleicht haben Sie ausnahmsweise recht. Ich meine: Die Situation ist so dermaßen jenseits von beschissen, dass es nicht mal mehr Sinn macht, sich darüber aufzuregen. Lassen sie uns einfach losstapfen und sehen, welche Schattierungen von Scheiße uns da draußen noch erwarten. Ich verspreche Ihnen auch, den fetten Giftzwerg in Ruhe zu lassen. Ich habe gerade ohnehin keine Lust auf Streit. Sie wissen gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich gerade nach der Gesellschaft einer hübschen Toten sehne. Einer schweigenden Toten.“ Jonathan konnte an Davox‘ Gesicht ablesen, wie verwirrt – nein regelrecht fassungslos – er war. Dieser junge Mann hatte wahrscheinlich schon Einiges gesehen, wie Jonathan an seinem Gesicht ablas, aber so etwas wie Christopher Gera war ihm noch nie begegnet. Jonathan sah wieder zu Gera. „Freut mich, dass Sie Ihre Beherrschung zurückgewonnen haben. Und ja: Die Welt ist gerade voller Scheiße. Aber bevor wir loslaufen und ihre Beschaffenheit erkunden, brauchen wir noch einen Moment. Bianca ist noch immer nicht ganz fit, und auch Sie sehen so aus ,als könnten Sie ein paar Minuten Ruhe gut gebrauchen.“ Das stimmte. Gera sah wirklich ziemlich abgekämpft aus. Er würde es nie zugeben, aber diese kleine Furie Bianca hatte ihm mehr Angst eingejagt, als er erwartet hätte. Mehr sogar als diese untoten Penner und der Hampelmann im Knochenumhang. Gera mochte ein gemeiner Mistkerl und dem Giftzwerg körperlich überlegen sein, aber dennoch wusste er, dass Bianca ihn umgebracht hätte, wenn nicht ihre Ohnmacht dazwischengekommen wäre. Das war einfach eine Tatsache. Und Christopher Gera hatte eine goldene Regel: Ficke die Toten, aber werde nie einer von ihnen. Gera nickte müde und legte sich dann kurzerhand auf den kalten Steinboden. „Wenn mir der Giftzwerg oder irgendjemand anders zu nahe kommt, merke ich es und mach‘ mir einen Schlüsselanhänger aus seinem Zähnen“, knurrte er noch. Dann schlief er sofort ein und fing an zu schnarchen. Mitten zwischen Martin und Professor Wingert, die bleich, stinkend und augenscheinlich stumpfsinnig hinter ihm standen. „Wow!“ brachte Davox endlich heraus, der sich das Schauspiel bislang schweigend angesehen hatte. Jonathan lächelte ihn an. „Ein wahres Original, nicht wahr?“ „So kann man es auch sagen“, antwortete Davox und verfiel dann wieder in Schweigen. Er hatte dem Doktor Antworten versprochen, aber plötzlich hatte er Angst davor, sie zu offenbaren. Hexe mochte ihn so akzeptieren, wie er war, aber Biancas Beispiel zeigte überdeutlich, dass das nicht jedem so gehen musste. Einige Sekunden verstrichen, in denen sich die beiden Männer nur stumm ansahen. Dann brach Jonathan das Schweigen. „Sie wollten mir etwas erzählen?“ Davox nickte. Anscheinend gab es keinen Weg daran vorbei. Deshalb versuchte er sein Bestes, dem Doktor die abstrusen Fakten näherzubringen. „Um es kurz zu machen: Ich bin kein Mensch mehr.“ Jonathan betrachtete ihn auf einmal mit dem prüfenden Blick des Biologen. „Also, auf mich wirken Sie recht menschlich. Selbst wenn man die neusten Erkenntnisse über bislang unbekannte Lebensformen mit einbezieht. Regelmäßige Atemfrequenz, gut durchblutete Haut, komplexe Denkvorgänge, normal funktionierende Bewegungsabläufe, keine hässliche Knochenzunge. Es tut mir leid, das sagen zu müssen, aber abgesehen von ihrem ungewöhnlichen Namen sind Sie meiner Einschätzung nach ein ganz normaler Kerl.“ Davox merkte, dass er deutlich werden musste. Er streckte dem Doktor seinen versehrten Arm hin. Dank des erbeuteten Amuletts, in dessen Inneren Krixxamesh wohnte, und welches er nun um den Hals trug, fiel ihm die Aufrechterhaltung des Zaubers leichter als das Festhalten eines Taschentuchs. Nun aber ließ er dieses metaphorische Taschentuch fallen und offenbarte Dr. Jonathan How den blanken weißen Knochen und das große Loch in seinem Fleisch. Der Doktor war erwartungsgemäß verblüfft. „Wie ist das möglich? Sie sollten den Arm gar nicht bewegen können. Wie haben sie sich diese Verletzung überhaupt zugezogen? Und warum habe ich sie gerade nicht gesehen? Das ist vollkommen unlogisch.“ Davox setze ein bitteres Lächeln auf. „Es wird noch viel unlogischer. Denn ICH habe mir diese Verletzung zugeführt. Und es kommt sogar noch besser, Doktor.“ Er hob sein T-Shirt und offenbarte den freigelegten Brustkorb, unter dem sein Herz weiter tapfer seine Pflicht verrichtete. Jonathan konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah. „Das ist völlig undenkbar. Sie sollten eigentlich tot sein. Kein Mensch könnte das überleben. Abgesehen davon, dass sich niemand eine solche Verletzung selbst zufügen könnte, ohne dabei mindestens in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Nicht einmal unter dem Einfluss starker Schmerzmittel.“ „Und doch hab ich es getan und lebe noch. Eben weil ich kein Mensch mehr bin. Die Schmerzen waren wirklich grauenhaft, und doch habe ich sie mir zugefügt. Nicht etwa, weil ich Spaß daran gehabt hätte. Das können Sie mir glauben. Nein, sondern weil ich ein Weiser des Gebeins wurde. Weil ich es werden musste, um meinen Bruder zu retten.“ Jonathans Gesicht spiegelte eine Mischung aus Ekel und unbändiger Neugier wieder. Eben wie bei einem Wissenschaftler, der eine abstoßende, aber doch aufregend neuartige Lebensform entdeckt hatte. „Und was genau heißt das? Was bedeutet es, ein Weiser des Gebeins zu sein?“ Davox zog sein T-Shirt wieder herunter. Es war selbst für ihn ein seltsames Gefühl, sein Herz freiliegen zu sehen, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass er sehr schöne Knochen hatte. Unglaublich schöne. Feine und stabile Rippenbögen mit einer sanft verlaufenden Krümmung, die selbst in dem veränderten Sonnenlicht einen einmaligen Glanz besaßen. Er fragte sich, ob die Knochen auf der anderen Seite genauso bezaubernd waren… „Es bedeutet, nicht zu zerfallen, egal wieviel Fleisch ich mir auch entferne. Mehr noch: Je mehr ich zu einem lebenden Skelett werde, umso mehr Macht besitze ich. Macht, um Illusionen zu weben,...“ – er deutete mit dem Kopf auf seinen Arm und ließ die Verletzung mit einem Gedanken verschwinden – „Macht, um die Knochenzombies zu kontrollieren, und natürlich bloße Körperkraft. Mein ehemaliger Meister Devon kann darüber hinaus – oder „konnte“, falls wir Glück haben – auch Portale in den Knochenwald selbst öffnen. In die Dimension, aus der all dieses Elend stammt, das mein Leben, Ihr Leben und unsere ganze Welt verseucht hat. Aber ich kann das wahrscheinlich nicht und habe auch kein Interesse daran. Damit unsere Macht funktioniert und damit wir nicht zerfallen, müssen wir irgendetwas in unserer Nähe haben, dass die Magie des Waldes in sich trägt. Bei mir ist es zurzeit Krixxamesh, die gewaltige Knochenschlange, die Sie ja schon kennenlernen durften und die ich nun in diesem Amulett um meinen Hals trage.“ „Ok!“ sagt Jonathan. Nun war es an Davox, verwirrt zu sein. „Ok? Keine Anmerkungen mehr darüber, dass es unmöglich ist? Kein Plädoyer für Vernunft und Wissenschaft?“ Jonathan lächelte und Davox musste zugeben, dass es mit das warmherzigste Lächeln war, dass er seit langem gesehen hatte. Was immer der Kerl sonst sein mochte: Er war ein guter Kerl. Oder ein verdammt guter Schauspieler. „Es wäre albern, auf dem zu beharren, was ich für wahr halte, wenn die Beobachtung meine Thesen so offensichtlich widerlegt. Das ist zutiefst wissenschaftlich. Denn Wissenschaft ist nicht das, was in irgendwelchen Lehrbüchern steht. Keine Sammlung unveränderlicher Gesetze. Wissenschaft ist vor allem eine Geisteshaltung. Eine kritische Geisteshaltung, die den Dingen auf den Grund gehen will. Und wenn ich etwas sehe oder von etwas höre, dass ich nicht verstehe, verteufele ich es nicht gleich als Schwachsinn, sondern WILL es verstehen. Denn im Grunde ist selbst Magie nichts anderes als die Wirkung von Naturgesetzen, die wir noch nicht kennen.“ „Dann kam das Plädoyer also doch noch. Wenn auch anders, als ich es erwartet hatte“, erwiderte Davox. Eine kurze Pause trat ein. Sie hörten, wie einer der beiden Knochenzombies seine Blase entleerte. Direkt in seine Hose hinein. Dann stellte Jonathan eine weitere Frage. „Ist Hexe auch eine Weise des Gebeins?“ Davox schüttelte den Kopf „Wie kommen Sie da darauf?“ „Immerhin beherrscht sie Magie“, erklärte Jonathan seine Vermutung. „Ihre Magie hat nichts mit der unseren zu tun. Ich weiß nicht, woher sie sie bezieht. Doch sie besitzt keine Verbindung zum Knochenwald. Aber ich hoffe sehr, dass sie ihre Kräfte nie wieder anwenden muss. Das nächste Mal würde sie es wahrscheinlich nicht überleben“, sagte Davox düster. „Habe ich Ihre Neugier ausreichend befriedigt? Ich würde gerne mit meinem Bruder kommunizieren.“ Jonathan nickte. „Das haben Sie. Fürs Erste zumindest. Und natürlich können Sie mit Ihrem Bruder reden.“ Er dachte kurz nach. „Können Sie danach auch mit Arnold sprechen? Wäre das möglich?“ „Ich kann es versuchen“, gab Davox zurück und drang dann zunächst behutsam in den Geist seines Bruders ein. „Kannst du mich hören?“ fragte er leise. Oder dachte es leise, wenn man es genau nahm. „Ja. Jetzt sogar besser. Nun, wo mein Körper nicht mehr unter seinem Einfluss steht. Leider steht er aber auch nicht unter meinem Einfluss. Ich habe mich angepisst, Bruder. Einfach angepisst. Und das nicht zum ersten Mal, wenn auch zum ersten Mal in deiner Gegenwart. Ich weiß nicht, was schlimmer ist: sich andauernd anzupissen, als läge man in den letzten Zuckungen in einem verwahrlosten Altersheim, oder diesen knochigen Zungenwurm dort zu haben, wo früher meine eigene Zunge und meine Stimmbänder waren. Wahrscheinlich letzteres. Du weißt ja, wie gerne ich früher immer gesungen habe. Nicht gut, aber gerne.“ Die bitteren Worte seines Bruders schmerzten Davox zutiefst. Er wollte ihn irgendwie trösten. Und sei es mit einer Lüge. „Wir finden bestimmt irgendwie eine Heilung.“ Auch wenn der Körper seines Bruders still blieb, konnte er sein Kopfschütteln psychisch fühlen. „Heilung? Wie denn? Für WAS denn? Meinen Körper gibt es eigentlich nicht mehr. Meine scheiß Stimmbänder sind weg, meine Zunge ist weg und wurde durch dieses hässliche Monsterding ersetzt, mein Verdauungsapparat ist eine unkontrollierbare Katastrophe, und wo ich gerade schon von unkontrollierbar spreche – ob mein Schwanz noch zu mehr taugt, als sich damit einzupissen, will ich doch bezweifeln. Ich glaube jedenfalls nicht, dass dieses Zungenmonster in mir noch eine Verwendung für normale Sexualität hätte. Es besitzt ja seinen eigenen Fortpflanzungsapparat. Kurzum: Mein Körper ist nichts weiter als eine unheilige Virenschleuder und ist für ein halbwegs normales, erfüllendes Leben ungefähr so gut geeignet wie Plastikobst zum Essen.“ „Immerhin kannst du noch headbangen“, dachte Davox in dem verzweifelten Bemühen, seinen Bruder aufzuheitern. Martin lachte die geistige Entsprechung eines bitteren, zynischen Lachens. „Das kann ich wohl. Und mit meiner hübschen Zunge bin ich der Star auf jedem Black Metal Konzert. Aber im Ernst, Bruder. Oder besser „Timo“, wie ich dich nennen will, auch wenn du jetzt dreimal Davox heißen magst. Ich will, dass du mich tötest.“ „Nein!“ protestierte Davox reflexartig und empfand dabei eine tiefe Verlustangst. Immerhin hatte er seinen Bruder doch gerade erst wiedergefunden. Doch Martin blieb unbeeindruckt. „Letztlich ist es deine Entscheidung. Du kontrollierst mich. Ich habe keinen Einfluss darauf. Mir geht es wie einem beschissenen Komapatienten, der davon abhängig ist, ob andere die Maschinen abstellen. Du kannst mich zwingen weiterzuleben. WeiterzuVEGETIEREn. Aber ich denke, das habe ich nicht verdient. Ich bin nicht lebensmüde. Ich würde liebend gerne leben, mich verlieben, nervige Jobs haben, über die ich mich aufrege, tausend Konzerte besuchen, neue Freunde finden und vielleicht sogar Kinder bekommen. Aber dieser Zug ist nicht nur abgefahren, sondern auch noch mit Vollgas gegen eine Betonwand gerast. Ich bin kein gläubiger Mensch, aber dennoch sind alle Jenseitsoptionen besser als das hier. Entweder werde ich mich einfach in Nichts auflösen, wiedergeboren werden, den Harfenspielern im Himmel endlich zeigen, was gute Musik ist, oder mit Satan saufen und abrocken. Alles Dinge, die ich einer Knochenzunge und einer vollgepissten Hose vorziehe.“ „Aber du kannst mich nicht alleinlassen!“ dachte Davox nachdrücklich und wusste dabei direkt, wie egoistisch dieser Gedanke war. „Du bist nicht allein“, widersprach Martin. „Du hast eine wirklich ordentliche Freundin am Start – egal ob sie jetzt ein paar graue Haare hat oder nicht – und außerdem hattest du mich eigentlich bereits verloren, damals in der Waldhütte. Du wirst auch alleine klarkommen. Jedenfalls, wenn du dich nicht mehr weiter verstümmelst. Das ist nämlich wirklich uncool, egal was für eine Macht du dadurch gewinnst. Was hältst du von einem Deal?“ „Was für ein Deal?“ fragte Davox und war in diesem Moment bereit, seinem Bruder alles zu geben. „Ganz einfach. Ich bin einverstanden, noch so lange in diesem stinkenden Scheißhaufen von einem Körper zu verweilen, bis diese ganze Misere beendet und das Tor zum Knochenwald geschlossen ist. Dafür wirst du in dieser Zeit dein Fleisch schön dort lassen, wo es hingehört. Wenn du dir auch nur eine Hautschuppe abreißt, hast du die Pflicht, mich umzubringen, und ich werde dich so lange nerven, bis du es tust.“ Dieser Deal gefiel Davox ganz und gar nicht. Zum einen, weil er seinen Bruder eigentlich überhaupt nicht töten wollte, und zum anderen, weil die Stimme in ihm, die ein neues Fleischopfer verlangte, schon seit geraumer Zeit wieder lauter wurde. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er ihr widerstehen konnte. „Abgemacht!“ dachte er dennoch zustimmend. Er konnte nicht anders, oder er hätte seinen Bruder jetzt gleich töten oder zumindest seinen Hass auf sich ziehen müssen. „Wunderbar!“ antwortete Martin. „Dann folge ich dir, wo immer du mich auch hinführst. Aber jetzt mach es gut, Timo. Bevor wir weiterziehen, will ich noch ein wenig träumen. Vielleicht von einem anderen Leben.“ Mit diesen Worten zog sich Martins Geist zurück und ließ Davox mit einem Gefühl hilfloser Trauer allein. Diese Trauer war zu heftig, um sich ihr schon jetzt in all ihren Konsequenzen zu stellen. Deshalb tat er, was er Jonathan versprochen hatte, und stellte den Kontakt zu Arnold Wingert her. „Herr Professor Wingert. Hören Sie mich?“ fragte er und sah dabei in das stumpfe und leblos scheinende Gesicht des Professor, während ihn Jonathan still, aber aufmerksam beobachtete. Er hörte ihr Gespräch zwar nicht, aber schien zu spüren, dass es jetzt begann. Trotzdem wiederholte er seine Frage noch einmal laut. Immerhin spielte er jetzt ja im Grunde Dolmetscher für das Totenreich. „Laut und deutlich, Junge.“ Es war für Davox seltsam, „Junge“ genannt zu werden, zumal er ja schon lange volljährig war und mehr durchgestanden hatte als so mancher Sechzigjähriger, aber er ging darüber hinweg. Er wiederholte die Worte für Jonathan, der daraufhin grinste. „Ihr alter Freund Jonathan möchte mit ihnen reden“, erklärte Davox. „Natürlich will er das, Junge. Ich mag ja im Körper eines Dorgat Nasra stecken, aber ich habe immer noch Augen und Ohren“, antwortete der Professor, und Davox hatte mit einem Mal tatsächlich das Gefühl, ein dummer, kleiner Junge zu sein. „Und außerdem weiß ich, dass du als ein Weiser des Gebeins auf deiner Entfleischungsstufe eine direkte mentale Verbindung zwischen Mensch und Dorgat Nasra herstellen und uns das papageienhafte Nachplappern meiner Worte ersparen kannst. Versuche es einfach!“ Davox war verblüfft. Nicht nur wegen des unbekannten Begriffs, der wahrscheinlich einen Knochenzombie bezeichnete, sondern auch, weil der Professor anscheinend mehr Ahnung von seinen Fähigkeiten hatte als er selbst. Jedenfalls folgte er seinem Vorschlag sofort. Der Professor hatte etwas in seiner überheblichen und gänzlich undiplomatischen Stimme, dass es quasi unmöglich machte, ihm zu widerstehen. Auch wenn er einen gewissen Zorn ihm gegenüber verspürte, da dieser Mann seinen Bruder in ein Monster verwandelt hatte. Ein Zorn, der natürlich ungerechtfertigt war – immerhin hatte er in diesem Punkt keine Wahl gehabt –, aber dennoch vorhanden. Davox konzentrierte sich gleichzeitig auf den Professor und auf Jonathan, und auch, obwohl er es kaum glauben konnte: Es funktionierte. Auch wenn er sich dabei wie eine menschliche Telefonleitung fühlte. An Jonathans überraschten Gesichtsausdruck konnte er ablesen, dass eine Erklärung überflüssig war, selbst bevor das eigentliche Gespräch begann. „Arnold? Bist du da drin?“ drang die freundliche Stimme des Doktors durch seinen Geist. „Natürlich, sonst würde dein löchriger Kollege wohl kaum mit mir reden“, gab Arnold unwirsch zurück, um dann sanfter hinzuzufügen: „Es ist gut, dass du noch lebst, alter Freund. Ich schätze, du hast meine Aufzeichnungen erhalten?“ „Ja, das habe ich. Auch wenn ich nicht mal die Hälfte davon wirklich verstanden habe. Dafür reichte die Zeit nicht. Nach den Gerüchten über deinen Tod musste ich unbedingt sehen, ob an ihnen etwas dran ist.“ „Das ist gut. Du hast noch immer den Forschergeist in dir, der keine Behauptung einfach nur deswegen glaubt, weil sie von wichtigen Männern geäußert wurde. Du brauchst Beweise. Eine Eigenschaft, die du dir bewahren solltest. Und wo wir schon dabei sind: Hat sich deine These, dass ich noch lebe, bestätigt?“ Jonathan dachte kurz nach. Das war tatsächlich eine gute Frage. Doch letztlich stand ihm die Antwort klar vor Augen. „Eindeutig. Dein Körper hat sich zweifellos radikal verändert und viele seiner ursprünglichen Eigenschaften verloren. Aber tot bist du nicht. Dein neuer Körper verfügt sogar über ein eigene Fortpflanzungssystem, wenn auch über ein ziemlich unheimliches und ekliges. Davon abgesehen sind deine höheren Hirnfunktionen noch in vollem Umfang aktiv, was dieses Gespräch beweist. Also ja, du lebst.“ „Gut geschlussfolgert!“ lobte Arnold. „Danke. Aber die wichtige Frage ist doch: Willst du so weiterleben?“ Arnold antwortete sofort, da er sich diese Frage selbst schon längst gestellt hatte. „Ja. Ich meine: Ich vermisse den Geschmack von Rotwein und gutem Kaffee und von dieser Erdbeertorte in unserem Stammkaffee, und finde es bedauerlich, dass diese Zeiten nun vorbei sind. Aber mein eigentliches Ziel war, wie du weißt, immer die Forschung, und mein liebster Forschungsgegenstand der Knochenwald. Und ich sehe keinen Grund, in dieser Angelegenheit nicht mehr aktiv sein zu können. Im Gegenteil: Ich stecke ja nun mittendrin in der Materie. Andererseits ist es mir deutlich lieber, den Wald in seinem angestammten Ausbreitungsgebiet und unter kontrollierten Bedingungen zu erforschen. Das war ja auch der Grund, warum ich mich für diesen Haufen Narren, der sich Menschheit nennt, geopfert habe. Insofern habe ich größtes Interesse daran, das Portal zu schließen und der Welt ihre alte Gestalt zurückzugeben. Mit anderen Worten: Auf diesen alten Bücherwurm kannst du zählen. Doch nun würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir unsere Quatscherei beenden und uns endlich auf den Weg machen. Denn wenn ich eines über den Knochenwald weiß, dann dass er kein Zögern verzeiht.“ Sowohl Jonathan als auch Davox stimmten dem Professor in dieser Hinsicht zu und so weckten sie Gera, der sich widerwillig und grummelnd von seinem Mittagsschlaf erhob, und gingen mit gemischten Gefühlen und mit Martin und Arnold im Schlepptau zu den anderen. Bianca war inzwischen wieder auf den Beinen und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Hexe. Als sie die anderen bemerkten, unterbrachen sie ihr Gespräch. „Ihr wart ja echt lange weg“, stellte Hexe fest, wobei sie Davox verliebt anlächelte. Trotz ihrer neuen Falten strahlte eine beinah mädchenhafte Freude aus diesem Lächeln hervor. „Habt ihr euch inzwischen auf den neuesten Stand gebracht?“ „Das kann man so sagen“, erwiderte Davox ebenfalls lächelnd, und auch Jonathan nickte. „Aber nun sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen“, fügte er hinzu. „Das heißt, wenn es Bianca wieder gut geht.“ „Mir geht es gut“, bestätigte Bianca, wobei sie Gera wütend beäugte. Der Polizist sah sie seinerseits mit einer Mischung aus Arroganz und grenzenloser Geringschätzung an, hielt aber den Mund. „Aber wohin wollen wir gehen? Zurück zum Portal und es für immer schließen?“ Davox schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Das können wir vergessen. Wahrscheinlich wimmelt es dort inzwischen von Schneidmaden und anderen unangenehmen Überraschungen. Außerdem haben wir inzwischen keine untoten Soldaten mehr, sondern nur diesen traurigen Haufen hier, und wir wissen nicht, ob Devon die Explosion überlebt hat.“ „Wir haben Krixxamesh. Es sei denn, du hast das Amulett um deinen Hals aus dem Kaugummiautomaten gezogen“, warf Bianca ein. „Das stimmt. Wir haben Krixxamesh“, stimmte Davox zu. „Aber ich traue ihm nicht. Zwar habe ich die Macht, die Schlange in das Amulett zu verbannen oder sie freizulassen, aber ich kann ihr nicht befehlen.“ „Devon konnte das!“ widersprach Bianca. „Auch Devon konnte das nicht wirklich. Seine Befehle waren nichts als Bitten an ein höheres Wesen, das eine oder andere zu tun. Zwar hat sich Krixxamesh daran gehalten, aber das ist kein Automatismus gewesen. Devon und er hatten die gleichen Ziele. Ich dagegen habe völlig andere, und das weiß die Schlange. Er würde wahrscheinlich eher uns zerfetzen als Devon oder seine Diener. Nein, ich kann seine Magie für mich nutzen, mehr aber auch nicht. Und das wird gegen Devon nicht reichen. Ganz besonders, da er nun, wo Hexe ein Großteil seines Fleisches verdampft hat, noch mächtiger sein wird. Was wir brauchen, ist eine Armee.“ Bianca war keineswegs überzeugt. „Dieses Dreckschwein hat meinen Bruder getötet. Ich will sichergehen, dass dieses Stück Mist tot ist. Und sollte er noch leben, will ich ihm keine Chance geben, sich da rauszuwinden. Und wenn wir schnell sind, dann…“ Sie wude von Hexe unterbrochen. „Ich würde ihn liebend gern vernichten und seine verfluchte Höllendimension für immer verschließen. Aber Davox hat Recht. Wir schaffen das nicht allein. Außerdem habe ich im Moment keine Ahnung, wie wir das Portal schließen könnten. Du hast ja gesehen, was passiert ist, als ich es versucht habe.“ Sie sah auf ihre vernarbten und faltigen Hände. Bianca schwieg. „Was meinen Sie?“ fragte Davox Jonathan, der bisher geschwiegen hatte. „Ich denke, wir sollten abstimmen“, sagte dieser. Diesem Ratschlag folgte die Gruppe. Bianca war die Einzige, die zum Portal zurückkehren wollte. Sogar der Hitzkopf Gera wollte sich erst Unterstützung holen, wenn auch wahrscheinlich vor allem deswegen, weil er nicht einer Meinung mit Bianca sein wollte. Sogar Arnold und Martin sprachen sich auf die einzige, sichtbare Art für Davox‘ Plan aus, die ihnen blieb: Mit ihren Zungen, die sie in grotesker Zustimmung hervorstießen. Bianca blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu fügen, auch wenn sie es hasste, allein dazustehen. Ein Gefühl, dass sie über weite Strecken ihres Lebens begleitet hatte. „Na wunderbar. Und wo finden wir jetzt diese tolle Armee?“ fragte sie sarkastisch. Davox zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das weiß ich natürlich auch nicht. Aber ich vermute, dass es ein guter Anfang ist, sich in Richtung Zivilisation zu bewegen.“ Und genau das taten sie dann auch. Davox und Hexe gingen Hand in Hand voraus, gefolgt von Bianca und Jonathan, sowie Arnold und Martin. Gera bildete alleine die Nachhut, da er möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und Bianca bringen wollte. Sie gingen durch eine seltsame, leblose Landschaft. Die schwarzgefleckte Sonne warf ihr klebriges Licht auf sie hinab und machte jeden ihrer Schritte unwirklich und eigenartig. Ab und an begegneten ihnen vereinzelte, winzige Schneidmaden, die sie entweder weiträumig umgingen oder kurzerhand töteten. Ansonsten blieb es eigenartig still. Auch untereinander sprachen sie kein Wort. Wären die aufragenden, fernen Schemen der Häuser nicht gewesen, so hätten man auch annehmen können, dass sie sich durch eine sterile Wüste bewegten. Oder vielmehr durch ein Schlachtfeld, welches sich nun in fest in Feindeshand befand. Dann sahen sie das erste der Häuser aus der Nähe, und plötzlich wurde das latente Gefühl der Bedrohung und Abweisung greifbar. Bei dem Gebäude hatte es sich wohl einmal um ein hübsches Einfamilienhaus gehandelt. Nun aber war der einstmals wahrscheinlich gepflegte und geschickt angelegte Vorgarten verdorrt, und das Haus bestand vollständig aus einem seltsamen weißen Material, das Davox sofort als Knochen erkannte. Die Wände, die Eingangstür, der Gartenzaun, die Garage – einfach alles bestand nun daraus. Lediglich die Fenster waren gänzlich verschwunden und gaben den Blick auf etwas … Anderes … frei. Etwas, das man nicht beschreiben konnte, aber das Davox und auch den anderen eine extreme Angst einjagte, wobei es einen kleinen Teil von Davox auch in einen Zustand beinah erotischer Vorfreude versetzte. Das Haus war im Grunde eine Ruine, obwohl es augenscheinlich intakt war und keine offensichtlichen Schäden aufwies. Wie es aussah, spielte aber keine wirkliche Rolle. Denn es hatte die Signatur einer Ruine. Die Essenz. Das Wesen. Und dieses Wesen stand in den brütenden, schwarzen Abgründen geschrieben, die es aus seinem Fensterlöchern hervorwürgte, wie die Inschrift auf einem entweihten Grabstein. „Was zum Teufel ist das?“ fragte Hexe. Knochenstadt sprang es Davox an, obwohl er diesen Begriff noch nie gehört hatte. Es fühlte sich einfach passend an, und er wusste, dass dies der richtige Ausdruck hierfür war. Laut sagte er aber: „Ein Haus aus Knochen. Es muss etwas mit dem Portal zu tun haben, oder mit der Explosion.“ „Es macht mir Angst. Wir sollten schnell daran vorbei“, gestand Hexe ein, und selbst Jonathan und Gera wirkten zutiefst beunruhigt. „Mir auch!“ antwortete Davox. „Aber ich werde es mir dennoch ansehen.“ „Bist du wahnsinnig?“ gab Bianca zurück. Davox nickte. „Womöglich. Aber ich will verstehen, was hier passiert, und dafür muss ich hineingehen. Ihr könnt gerne draußen warten. Ich werde niemanden zwingen, mit mir zu kommen.“ „Ich komme trotzdem mit dir“, sagte Hexe. „Ich werde dich wohl kaum unser neues Traumhaus besichtigen lassen, ohne einen Blick drauf zu werfen. So etwas darf man niemals einem Mann überlassen. Am Ende stürzt es sonst über unseren Köpfen ein oder das Badezimmer passt nicht zu meinen Haaren.“ Sie versuche unbeschwert zu klingen, aber das nervöse Zittern in ihren Worten verriet ihre Angst. Davox nahm sie in den Arm und dankte ihr. Dabei sah er über Hexes Schulter hinweg, wie Gera einen alten Mann mit Krückstock mimte und dabei in seine Richtung sah. Zum Glück bemerkten es weder Hexe noch Bianca, aber Davox mochte den Kerl mit jeder Sekunde weniger. „Ich bin auch dabei“, sagte Jonathan „Aber du brauchst mich nicht zu umarmen.“ „Seid ihr so geil auf den Tod? Haben wir all den Mist nur durchgestanden, um uns freiwillig für nichts und wieder nichts zu opfern?“ fragte Bianca in einem ungläubigen Tonfall. „Ich bleibe jedenfalls hier. Einer muss ja am Leben bleiben und die Geschichte eurer Dummheit an die Nachwelt weitergeben.“ Niemand reagierte auf sie. Auch Hexe schenkt ihr nur ein bitteres Lächeln. Am Ende betraten Davox, Hexe, Jonathan und auch Arnold und Martin, die ja nicht wirklich etwas zu befürchten hatten, das unheimliche Haus. Ausgerechnet Bianca und Gera blieben draußen stehen und hielten Wache, auch wenn sie dabei in Wahrheit mehr auf mögliche Provokationen des jeweils anderen achtgaben als auf mögliche Gefahren. ~o~ Die knöcherne Tür ließ sich überraschend einfach öffnen. Es war beinah so, als wollte das Haus, dass sie es betraten. So wie eine Mausefalle den Käse offen und großherzig präsentierte. „Hereinspaziert, hereinspaziert! Es gibt leckeren Käse. Du wist ihn mit zerquetschten Eingeweiden, umherfliegenden Zähnen und gesplittertem Kiefer nich mehr essen können, aber Hey – der Käse ist immerhin lecker“, dachte Davox, als er das Haus betrat und ihm sofort eine Wolke aus Dunkelheit und hornigem Staub entgegenwehte. Innen war es tatsächlich dunkel. Weitaus dunkler, als es eigentlich sein sollte, wo doch draußen eine zwar schwarzgefleckte, aber noch immer kräftige Sonne schien. Dennoch sahen sie die einzelnen Möbelstücke, die Wände und auch die ins obere Stocktwerk führende Treppe in aller Deutlichkeit weiß leuchtend aus der vollkommenen Schwärze hervorstechen. Es hatte etwas von einem Computerspiel, welches von einem depressiven, surrealistischen Künstler entworfen worden war. Die Welt war hier chromatisch. Es gab Schwarz und Weiß, Nullen und Einsen, Leuchtend weiße, aber scherenschnitthafte Knochenmaterie und gestaltlose Dunkelheit. „Das ist das Seltsamste, was ich je gesehen habe. Wohin gehen wir jetzt?“ flüsterte Hexe. Etwas Anderes als Flüstern schien in dieser Umgebung fehl am Platz zu sein. Bevor Davox oder Jonathan antworten konnten, hörten sie einen schrillen, aber verzweifelten Schrei, der eindeutig von der oberen Etage kam. Davox drehte sich um und stellte dabei fest, dass er Hexe und die Anderen so klar und deutlich erkennen konnte, als ständen sie mitten im hellsten Sonnenschein. „Ich denke mal, dorthin!“ sagte er und ging dann mit schnellen Schritten auf die seltsame Knochentreppe zu, an deren Ende sie ein verletzter, verzweifelter Menschen erwarten mochte. Oder etwas anderes. Knochenwald-Serie: Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod